Prior art security bars or braces for blocking entry through doorways are known. Such devices have not been widely adopted commercially for one of two reasons. The prior art devices which work effectively have been too complex and costly to be practical on the commercial market. Those devices in the prior art which are relatively simple and feasible from a cost standpoint have proven not to operate efficiently with consistency, and therefore have not been acceptable in the marketplace.
Therefore, it is the objective of this invention to provide a door security brace which is entirely practical from an economic cost standpoint and from the standpoint of operational efficiency with consistency.
More particularly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an adjustable door security brace of extreme simplicity and convenience of use, which will effectively resist entry through practically any household or business office interior doorway in which the door to be barred possesses a knob having a shank.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a door security brace including a length adjustable and lockable bar having a pivoted anti-slip foot piece at its lower end and a parallel axis pivoted bifurcated yoke at its upper end to straddle the door knob shank from its lower side in perpendicular relation thereto while being parallel with the plane of the door and perpendicular to the plane occupied by the foot piece.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description .